whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Promethean: The Created
Promethean: The Created is the fourth game for the new Chronicles of Darkness, published by White Wolf. It was announced on October 30, 2005, and was released in August 2006. The game's title refers to the nature of its protagonists: beings created by other beings. It is heavily inspired by Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and golem myths, and includes many references to alchemy. ]] Unlike the main three World of Darkness games (Vampire, Werewolf and Mage), Promethean was released as a limited series, in a manner similar to Orpheus: one core rulebook and four sourcebooks. This pattern has been taken up for subsequent World of Darkness games, including Changeling: The Lost and Hunter: The Vigil. The Created Prometheans, or the Created, are beings constructed from corpses given life through specific rites, most of ancient origin. Lineage Each Promethean belongs to a Lineage, a "family" of Prometheans all created according to the same rites and ultimately all tracing their descent back to a Progenitor - a Promethean created by a human demiurge. Lineage determines many particulars of a Promethean's existence. There are believed to be five Lineages extant in the modern day, though rumours of additional Lineages circulate. Goals and Philosophy Prometheans generally do not care for politics, instead concentrating on the Pilgrimage, their quest to attain a soul and transform themselves via a "Great Work" into truly living beings. Each follows one of the Refinements, applications of the Great Work which focus on particular strategies and philosophies. Those who succeed in attaining a soul become Redeemed. Powers and Abilities Prometheans tend to understand the world through an alchemical lens, and their powers, known as Transmutations, reflect this. The different Classes of Transmutations allow a Promethean to transform and manipulate different types of physical or conceptual objects, from their own bodies, to inanimate matter, electricity, minds and even the Pyros itself. As part of the Promethean's Great Work, a Promethean achieves a milestone and gains Vitriol. The Vitriol may be sealed away, or it may be placed in an Athanor, which converts the Vitriol into a special substance and gives the Promethean additional Boons that prepares them for humanity. If a Promethean succeeds in transforming, these Athanors grant them special traits as mortals, the only power they have to show for once being a Promethean. Prometheans may only choose one Athanor to develop for mortality. Drawbacks While powerful and capable, the Prometheans are unnatural beings and find that the natural world rejects them. They call the aura of their unnatural nature the Disquiet. It causes unease and, with enough exposure, fear and hatred among humans, and manifestations of unnatural phenomena in the surrounding area. Antagonists :See also . * Pandorans - Powerful and chaotic creatures created when the creation of a new Promethean is botched. They feed on the Divine Fire within Prometheans. * Centimani - Prometheans who practice a Refinement which seeks to transcend Promethean existence, but by becoming more of a monster rather than by attaining a soul. They study Pandorans and may learn to command them. * Qashmallim - Mysterious servants of the Divine Fire, formed from the Pyros itself, who appear on Earth to hinder or aid Prometheans. They are among the most powerful and least understood beings in the Chronicles of Darkness. * Jovian - A mysterious and tricksy force that seeks to keep Prometheans trapped on the Pilgrimage. See also * Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Promethean: The Created Second Edition * Promethean: The Created books External links * White Wolf's Official Promethean site * An Evening With Matt McFarland - an interview about Promethean on Shadownessence. * Gamestas.net - recorded interview with Matt McFarland linked from front page. Category:Games Category:Chronicles of Darkness Category:Promethean: The Created